


Some Other Time

by falsteloj



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray changes his mind. Written for slashthedrabble prompt #246, 'crack'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Time

“Do you still,” the first girl starts, manicured hand sliding over the fabric of his shirt sleeve.

“ – want to see – “ her sister picks up, smiling sultrily, tongue sweeping out to whet her lips. 

A joint giggle fills the air, at once both girlish and knowing, and the first twirls crimped blonde hair around her finger, “how different we are?”

Cracking they are, the  _pair_ of them. 

Ray grins and sets his glass down on Alex’ poncy coffee table, making sure to miss the coaster. His hand brushes something and he looks down to see Chris’ wristwatch, left behind in the other man’s haste to get from there. 

He thinks of pale skin and maudlin eyes, and the welcome warmth that had been coiling in his gut turns to ice.

“Sorry, love,” he manages, voice sounding forced and distant to his own ears, glancing from one girl to the other. He reaches for his jacket and they share a wide eyed look of surprise, identical eyebrows raised. He shrugs into it and pockets Chris’ watch with less than steady fingers.

He holds the door for them, like a gentleman, and winks with all the enthusiasm he can muster.

“Some other time.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
